


Lies Make Sore Bottoms!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adoring Odin, Alien Queen - Freeform, Cute teen Loki, Flirting, Hot girl, Loving Thor, Protective Heimdall, Scolding, loving frigga, lying, non parental disciplinary spanking, over the knee spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Nineteen year old Loki is sent unwittingly to connect with a young princess. Everything goes tits up when Loki lies to avoid a relationship. An angry mother demands justice! One angry Woman, An equally angry Odin, Protective Heimdall, adoring Thor and one cute little bottom spanked very gently twice!





	Lies Make Sore Bottoms!

The Queen of Lyra, a new member of the Realms, gave their Asgardian Ambassador a very warm welcome. Loki Odinson, all of nineteen years old made a very good impression. He arrived resplendent in his finest princely duds, his silken, raven locks combed and neat, his handsome young face blessed with that toothy smile that melted hearts everywhere he went.  
“Hello, young Prince.” Navrel, Queen of Lyra greeted, nodding her head in appreciation of the handsome young visitor.  
“Hello My Queen.” Loki replied respectfully. “I bring greetings from my Father, Odin All Father and an invitation to visit and tour our celestial city.” Loki bowed respectfully, making the three women atop their dais smile.  
“We are honoured. My, what a handsome young man you are!” She said, looking the youth up and down.  
“Thank you ma’am.” Loki replied, blushing. “You are very…beautiful.” The Queen smiled down at him and descended the throne to get a better look.  
Before his father dispatched Loki to this task, he warned him that the denizens of this female run society were fast and loose with their affections, especially toward handsome young princes like Loki. He had replied that he understood. Odin had added that they would likely be quite touchy-feely and that he would have to submit without protest, to which a blushing Loki agreed. Now this woman, who was over three decades older than Loki was coming toward him!  
She walked in a circle around the young prince, looking him up and down. “Your mama dresses you well, my child.” She said appreciatively. Loki swallowed hard.  
“Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.”  
“You’re a polite little thing too. How delightful!” She suddenly reached behind Loki and gave his pert little bottom a friendly rub and gentle pat. Loki blanched.  
“Th…thank you ma’am.”  
“Don’t be afraid, sweet boy. I am old enough to be your grandmother. I just think you are very cute. You don’t mind that, do you?”  
“No ma’am!” Loki squeaked adorably, making the woman smile even more.  
“Aw, don’t be nervous, child.” She hugged Loki warmly, like a mother would. Loki found himself relaxing into it and returning her hug. She patted his rump again. “What an angel!” She cooed. “Take this wonderful boy to the dining hall and give him food and drink. Then give him a tour of out palace!”  
“Yes Navral.” One of the young women said and led Loki away. 

* * * *

The young woman who gave Loki his tour could not keep her eyes off him. She looked to be close to his age and she was very beautiful. Her body was lithe and slender and she had a waterfall of golden, wavy hair. She had deep blue eyes that bored straight through the young prince.  
“How old are you?” She asked with innocent directness.  
“I’m nineteen.” He answered proudly.  
“I’m nineteen too.” She said, smiling. “Do you have a mate?”  
“Erm…no.” Loki replied nervously, smiling.  
“Neither do I.” She said. “My name is Neela. What’s yours?”  
“Loki.” The young prince replied.  
“That’s a cute name. Do you like me, Loki?” She asked, smiling sweetly.  
“Uhm, yes! I like you very much.” He replied, his instincts flaring dangerously. Something told him this girl, while beautiful, spelled trouble for him. “Erm, Neela, on my World I am too young to date girls.” He lied. “If I become entangled I would be punished quite severely.”  
“That’s terrible!” Neela replied. “You poor boy! How old must you be to date?”  
“At least twenty one.” He lied again.  
“I see. Well, I was hoping you would be my boyfriend, but since you are too young I suppose that’s out of the question. Still, you are very cute. I will wait for you.” She said, taking his arm. Loki gulped and walked with her to the throne room. 

* * * *

Back in Asgard, the next day Loki was summoned to the throne room to find The Lyral Queen and Neela!” They were both solemn faced and Odin looked uncomfortable. Loki stepped up to the dais and presented himself to his father obediently.  
“My son, The Queen of Lyra has told me you were very polite on your visit to their World.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“The good lady’s daughter has a slight problem however.” Loki’s guts twisted when he learned the girl was the woman’s daughter!.  
“Sir?”  
“I sent you to Lyra on invitation by the Queen in hopes of your making friends with Neela. She tells me that you told her you were too young to date her and that you would be punished if you violated that edict.” Loki’s face blanched white as paper and he began to perspire.  
“Y…yes sir.” Loki squeaked.  
“Why did you lie to her my son?”  
“I..I…I thought you would be upset if I started a relationship with her, father! I thought you might as well ma’am! I’m truly sorry for lying.” Loki dropped his gaze to the floor and stood trembling before his father.  
Lying is a crime on Lyra, young man.” Queen Navrel said solemnly.  
“What are the consequences on your planet, good lady?” Odin asked.  
“Well, he is very young and he was otherwise very well behaved. I suppose a corporal punishment would suffice.” Loki looked up at her and gulped audibly, making the woman smile.  
“A c…corporal punishment?” Loki croaked.  
“She means a spanking son.” Odin weighed in. “If you feel my son has slighted you I will give him a spanking on your behalf. I must say however, that neither his mother, nor myself warned him of the true purpose of his visit. He is under no obligation to form a relationship with your daughter.”  
“But she chose him!” The woman stated angrily.  
“That may well be the case but Loki is under no obligation to adhere to your rules. Furthermore, I do not think he deserves punishment of any kind. He was forced into an uncomfortable situation and used the only tool at his disposal to avoid it. While I frown upon dishonesty in my children I can see why he employed it. Go to your room, Loki.” Odin ordered. The boy obediently left and went straight to his bed chambers. “Heimdall, transport these ladies to their own World.” Odin and Frigga left the observatory and the big sentry plunged the sword into the lock, sending the shocked looking woman and her daughter home. 

* * * *

Odin went straight to Loki’s chambers to find him sitting obediently on the edge of the bed.  
“Are you going to spank me, papa?” He asked timidly. Odin sat down next to him, smiling.  
“No son. I only wish to apologize to you. I should have spoken to you about my intentions before sending you there. Can you forgive your old and contrite father?” Loki leaned over and hugged him sweetly.  
“I forgive you, papa.” Loki said softly. Odin cuddled his son for a while, enjoying his youngest son’s sweet warmth. “I’m sorry for lying to her. I was so worried about what might happen to me I lied. I suppose I do deserve punishment.”  
Odin smiled and pulled Loki over his knee, applying ten, very gentle spanks to his little bottom. Loki smiled as he was half heartedly spanked. “There!” The All Father said, patting the little bottom gently. Odin lifted him up and held him to his chest, holding Loki’s skinny bottom in his huge hand. The boy closed his eyes and melted into his father’s affection.  
“I love you, papa.”  
“Papa loves you too, my son. I am placing a guard around you for a while. Something tells me that woman is not quite ready to give you up.” 

* * * *

Thor found Loki sitting on the border wall of the Great Fountain, eating a Midgardian chocolate bar. He was obviously enjoying it. There was chocolate all over the young prince! Thor smiled at his adorable little brother. Two guards stood nearby, smiling at the happy boy as he ate.  
“That looks tasty, brother.” Thor chortled as he came up to his little brother.  
“It’s the best thing in the Universe.” Loki replied dreamily. Thor pulled a hanky out of his tunic and began wiping Loki’s face gently. Overcome with love, he pulled Loki in and cuddled him, kissing the top of his head.  
“Well, I think that distinction applies to you, baby brother.” Loki smiled up at him sweetly. Thor dipped the hanky into the fountain water and cleaned Loki of chocolate methodically. Loki held still and allowed him to gently clean his face and hands. When he finished, Loki leaned into his chest and lay his head on his big brother lovingly. Thor picked him up and carried him to the throne room. “Papa wants to see you, brother.”  
Just outside the throne room, Thor sat Loki on his feet and patted his bottom, sending him into the throne room. His guards followed closely. “Hello father!” the young prince called to Odin. The ancient Being held his hands out and Loki mounted the steps and hugged his father enthusiastically.  
“How are you, my son?”  
“I’m well papa.”  
“Good. I’ve ordered Heimdall to watch Lyra for a possible attack upon us.”  
“Papa, would it make things better if I let her spank me?” Odin looked into Loki’s eyes.  
“Why would you say that, my son?”  
“I just want peace. It seems to me that the longer we wait the more angry she will be. She feels slighted by me. You know she won’t stop until she gets me. Then it will be much worse. Bring her here and supervise her punishing me. Then we can go back to normal.” Odin drew Loki into a warm hug, his heart swelling with pride.  
“But you don’t deserve a spanking my son.”  
“In her mind I do. It’s only a spanking papa. I can handle it.” Odin held Loki in front of him.  
“I have never been more proud of you my son.” Odin walked with Loki down the stairs and straight to the observatory. He ordered Heimdall to locate and bring Navral to him immediately. 

* * * *

The angry Queen Navral was led into the throne room by Heimdall and deposited at the foot of his throne.  
“What is this?” She demanded. Loki stood at the foot of the stairs, as did Odin. A small, padded stool sat in the middle of the room.  
“You think my son deserves a spanking?” Odin asked, frowning.  
“I certainly do!” She replied haughtily.  
“Very well. You may spank him here, over your lap. Here is a stool. Will that resolve your hostility?”  
“Well, yes.” She said, sounding a bit less angry. Loki stepped up to the woman and bowed his head.  
“Ma’am, I am truly sorry for offending you with my lies. I know I deserve to be punished and present myself to you for discipline.” Loki’s expression was so sweet and sincere it took her aback.  
“Come here, child.” She said, holding her hand out. Loki stepped up and she took his wrist, sitting on the stool. She drew the boy over her lap and applied twenty or so spanks to his pert little behind. It was by no means a severe punishment. Loki lay perfectly still, wincing with each swat. She stayed her hand and lifted Loki to his feet. “There. What have you to say, young man?”  
“I’m very sorry ma’am. Please forgive me.” Loki was so sweet it brought a smile to her face and she kissed his cheek.  
“I forgive you, sweet child. That’s a good boy.” Loki smiled at her and looked to his father who was nodding his approval. Loki reached back and rubbed his slightly sore bottom, making Navral laugh and hug him. “Poor little fellow. I’m going home now. Odin, you are welcome on Lyra any time and so is this sweet boy.” She patted Loki on the bottom gently and walked with Heimdall to the observatory. Loki and Odin looked at one another and burst out laughing!  
When he opened his chamber door, Loki was surprised to find a huge stack of chocolate bars! A small scroll sat atop the stack and Loki opened it quickly, grinning. It read: 

For a brave young prince from is proud brother. Enjoy!  
Love, Thor


End file.
